Running from Hell
by swansonginny035
Summary: Sierra; for all intents and purposes thought she had the apocalypse figured out. Until her mind plays tricks on her and shows her things that shouldn't be at all possible. She never really believed in Angels and Demons. Writers note: This is my first story published here. So forgive me, if I'm doing this wrong.


I never actually figured the world would end. I mean, the thought of it was there, but of it actually happening was pretty impossible for most people.

But when buildings collapse, people screaming out for help; children crying out for their parents, whom are presumably already dead. Demons rise and make their stand to stay. It makes you realize anything and everything is possible in this world, and there is not much you can do about it. Except to survive.

That's what I did, I guess. I survived. At least, that's what it seemed like.

"Goddammit," cursing under my breath. "Never thought I would wind up hot-wiring a car, let alone hot-wiring said car in the damn apocalypse." You'd think that people would just leave their keys in the abandoned car; I mean what are they going to use them for? She thought to herself, looking up at the blood spatter on the passenger seat and she quickly changed her mind. She started stroking the wires together, the engine stuttered for a moment, then roared to life; quickly twisted the wires together. Getting up off the floor of the car to get the suitcases out the 2011 Dodge Charger she "stole" a couple a weeks back. Now the persons who had that car previously had left in hurry and didn't take the keys with them, that for which she was very grateful for. Looking up and down the highway, at the few cars that have been abandoned on this stretch of road, realizing that she probably should have checked them all. But if anyone had the proper decency, they would have left the dead to their graves. Which in this case, was their cars.

But the 1970 Chevy Impala drew her in, like she knew it would.

Throwing the bags into the back seat with a thud; climbing into the front seat, shifted into gear, put her foot on the gas; listening to this beauty roar like a lion, she couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as she drove away from the cemetery of cars.

Clicking the dials on the radio to see if she could get any news or even music. All she got was static, as per the usual. The scourges really outdid themselves when they destroyed all those radio towers a couple miles back.

She was squatting in an abandoned cabin at the time, and when she had heard a loud booming sound come from somewhere out in the forest, she grabbed her machete, and went to investigate. Following the sound to the nearby radio towers, she stopped just at the edge of the woods. What she saw was definitely not human, but not entirely demonic either. They were lanky creatures, who looked; from a distance to be tall thin human beings. But I knew better than that. The way they let out ungodly cackles as they threw lit dynamite sticks at the radio towers sent shivers down my back; apparently this amused them greatly.

All that went through my mind was that I had to get out of there. No use in fighting unless I needed to.

I backed off and ran back to my cabin and hurriedly packed my things and headed out the door.

That was the last time in a long while that I have seen any demonic activity. I would have thought there would have been more. Thanks to my paranoia is the reason I've been alive all this time, although that didn't mean I didn't know how to fight for myself. I was about to just click off the radio since it wasn't cooperating with me at all; when a low husky male voice made itself known to my ears.

"_**Has there been any other humans around your area?" **_ It asked. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Static. Then another voice came over the radio. "_No sir, we did hear an engine start up awhile back, but we have no clue where it originated." _More static. Then the first male voice clicked in again. "_**Well find it!" **_it growled. "_**I don't want humans hearing this 2 way broadcast, it's bad enough we had to use it in the first place; you know what to do when you find them."**_

"_Yes Sir." _ And the radio clicked out. I was sweating. This was definitely not good. That engine they heard was probably mine, it was in the vicinity of the area, and since I picked up their little broadcast…

Crap, I needed to get off the road.

I glanced around the highway, looking for exits off the road, hoping to find one leading into the forest. I saw a narrow road leading off the highway a few meters ahead of me. I shifted down a gear and pulled up to the narrow way that lead into the woods. I glanced in the mirror behind me. Nothing yet. Looking ahead of me; just random cars on both sides of the road, left abandoned. Then I looked down the narrow path beside me, I could see a few feet ahead, and my best guess was that it was abandoned long ago. Even though I had no idea where it lead to, it was better than travelling on the road were I would more than likely have a run in with some demons or worse yet meet the owners of those two voices I heard over the radio.

I slowly pulled the car down the road. Driving for at least 10 minutes than pulled to a stop under a thick canopy of trees. I turned the car off and listened. For a while there was nothing but quiet._ Maybe I avoided them_. Just as I thought those words, I heard a loud rumble in the distance. I looked in the direction of the highway, were the sound seemed to be coming from. _It seems I made it off the road just in time. _I thought to myself. My heart thudded lightly in my chest; that was way too close for comfort. I kept my eyes peeled behind me, if they were smart they would be checking every path that lead off the road, if they had enough people that is. On the other hand, and I was really hoping it was the case; is that they figured I just kept going straight down the highway. But I knew I would never be that lucky when I heard multiple engines rolling down the highway. I turned on the car again; thinking to myself I should have never turned it off in the first place.

Just as I got the car going again, I heard the engines out by the highway stop completely. My heart stopped. _I need to move fast._ I panicked as I shifted the car into gear and the car lurched forward, headed to wherever this path leads. I didn't take the time to listen if the cars behind me started up again, and I didn't dare look in the rear view mirror; wary of what I might see. The path twisted and turned, hoping that the things behind me were as confused by this pathway as I was. The car bounced slightly as it switched from paved road to dirt.

The trees ahead of me seemed to spread out, and I could see a road in the distance. I shifted gears, and pushed the car faster, coming onto the road hard; slamming the breaks, fishtailing slightly then driving down an old country road. Gathering up the courage to look in the mirror behind me, my heart froze. Four all-terrain vehicles were just making their way out of the old trail I just left. I forced my gaze back to the road, realizing I was going to have to make some quick decisions. A paved road was coming up ahead of me; turning around I grabbed 1 of the duffel bags that I absolutely knew I would need with me, putting it over my shoulder whilst trying to not to get it hooked on the seat. I looked behind me; nothing yet. I started driving to the other side of the road, making sure I wasn't hooked onto anything; pressing the pedal harder, I opened my door while also making sure that I made the steering wheel as straight as I could. Not letting myself think of what I was going to do next; I somehow half jumped out of the car, and rolled. Hitting hard on my left side, I rolled into the ditch until I came to a stop against a tree. Picking myself up, pain throbbing up my arm. Shaking it off; I wasn't out the clear just yet.

Quickly checking to see that the bag I was carrying on back was still there, I made my way into the woods. I broke into a run when I heard the vehicles that were chasing me turn down the road. I heard metal meeting wood, without looking, She knew the car she was driving had met its end by driving off the road. She gave a sad sigh; _so long Impala, you will be missed._

**Alistair POV.**

The clouds seemed to hover over me from where I was sitting on top of the GMC Suburban. Interesting. The darkness was here, even though the sun was out. Jumping of the roof of the car; his long coat trembled slightly as my feet hit the ground.

Turning around, he kicked the tire of the car; snarling "Where the hell are they?"

I had sent my men out an hour and a half ago; _how long does it take to catch a bloody human on foot? _ Thinking to himself. If they didn't show up in the next half hour, that means I would have to go and fetch them _and_ the human. Walking over to the road were the human drove down, and presumably crashed their car on purpose, he grimaced. He had heard the metal collide with a tree, although he would have heard it more clearly if he chose to.

It was weird. Thinking to himself, the human must know that we're demons and ultimately faster than said human. So, why were they running?

"Um, General Alistair, sir." One of his lackeys had finally called in.

Picking up the receiver, "Speak." He growled.

"It seems that we might be uh…" he stuttered.

"Spit it out!"

"We might need your help-" he suddenly cut off with a gurgling sound. Then the line went dead.

"Hello?" He shouted angrily into the radio. "Is anybody there!" slamming the radio down, he got into his SUV. D_ammit. _ This human was proving to be more of an annoyance than I originally thought possible. Shifted the car into drive, I sped down the road. I took a deep breath, and felt myself calming, my senses becoming more alert. Slowing the car down, I looked towards the woods were the human was supposed to be, feeling my vision fly past many different types of trees, feeling as though he was flying through the trees, searching for this annoying creature. I stopped suddenly when I sensed a fading life form, looking to my left I found one of my men; Charc. His throat was slashed open and blood was pooling around his head. I felt my eyes widen in surprise; what was this? How could he have been defeated? Looking up from Charc, I saw 4 more of my men scattered about. I grimaced. This was going to be tricky indeed.


End file.
